No One Love You
by Pamo-chan
Summary: Everything was going just fine! Until you came in! You ruined everything. I hate you! I wish you didn't make me remember! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you Len Kagamine! Get away from me! Get out!" Len's eyes grew darker and darker as he listened to her. This "Rin" is not only dirty but stupid as well. She did not know who she is messing with...


Hello again. Just writing another story because I just have plenty ideas on this one.

Summary: "Everything was going just fine! Until you came in! You ruined everything. I hate you! I wish you didn't make me remember! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you Len Kagamine! Get away from me! Get out!" Len's eyes grew darker and darker as he listened to her. This Rin is not only dirty but stupid as well. She did not know who she is messing with...

* * *

><p>Haku Yowane is a good girl.<p>

She was kind, respectful and just all around clean. Most would call her a prude while Haku preferred the term "responsible". She was always on time and made sure to study weeks before a test was announced. However she was quiet, Haku might as well be invisible to the rest of the world. She had thoughts if anyone would even notice if she was gone…

Haku Yowane is a good girl.

'That's not true,' Haku thought. _'I have Teto and Rin…and mom and dad… and Dell…'_ Then she would sigh. She only had one friend and even their friendship is going down the hole. Teto and she used to be such good friends. As soon as they reached high school everything changed. In Haku's opinion, freshmen year was the best year. She was able to make new friends and had grown confident, after all she was in high school! Like the TV shows Haku was going to be popular, freshmen year she had good fashion, make-up and cute hairstyles. For awhile, she was popular yet Haku began to realize something. Most of her so-called friends were girls, no guys. Why? She was afraid of them. While Haku was more confident than in her middle school days, she still was unable to talk to boys her age. Don't get her wrong though, she has tried. Every time she talks to them she feels as if they did not want to be seen with her. They didn't find her attractive enough. Teto on the other hand…

Teto didn't do anything with her looks, she didn't need to she was cute. Most guys go after the cute, perky girls. Unlike Haku she didn't wear skirts, dresses and lovely tops but instead jeans and simple t-shirts. Teto was able to make friends with nearly half the guys in their school and Haku was envious. Sophomore year was when they began to drift apart, Haku blames the fact that they had no classes but lunch together. In fact after freshmen year Haku just lost all the friends she made. Somehow she became the strange, quiet girl. Fast forward to senior year, Haku only has Teto yet Teto seems to have been avoiding her like the plaque. Every time she would make plans to hang out Teto would just drop out the last minute.

Haku was alone… she felt hurt and alone. What had happen? How did it end up like this?

Luckily she had Rin, her cousin. Her sweet, innocent, shy little cousin. Haku smiled at the fond memories she made with her. She felt the wave of nostalgia hit her as she thought more and more of her true best friend. It was mostly due to the nostalgia that Haku decided to dial Rin's number. She smiled a bit, hoping that her dear cousin would pick up the phone.

Haku Yowane is a good girl.

She perked when she heard Rin pick up the phone. She then noticed something strange, there was heavy panting in the background.

"Hel-ah _yes!_-hello?" Came her shaky reply.

Haku opened her dry mouth. "Rin? It's me Haku-" She was interrupted by a loud groan. It sounded like a boy. What on earth was her sweet cousin doing?

"Oh-oh…. god right fucking there!"

At that she dropped her phone, Haku's face was bright red.

Rin her dear cousin was having-! No, no that can't be true! Maybe she was having a massage or something. Yeah, that just has to be it.

Haku quickly picked up her phone. "Er should I-? Should I just call you back?"

Another loud moan, at this Haku felt her face heat up. _Just a massage. Just a massage. Just a massage._

"Ca-call…ah! Call me tomorrowowow~~, oh dear fucking god I'm going to-"

Once again she dropped her phone to the ground. Haku was shaking as she listened the sound of her cousin having an orgasm.

Haku Yowane is a good girl yet her cousin Rin isn't anymore.

It was silent. Haku smiled in relief and once again reached for her phone, wanting nothing more than to hang up. Her blood ran cold as she heard the next sentence.

_"Up for round three?"_

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>.<strong>_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**No One Love You**_

_**Chapter 1**_

…

….

…

* * *

><p>After that little, <em>ahem<em>, incident Rin was able to call back Haku the next day. They decided to meet up at the mall in the food court. Haku wasn't so sure if she wanted to go but it was Rin. So what if she was having sex! It's natural… but Rin is only 14! Haku is 18 and still a virgin! How is it that Rin, the shy little girl who used to hide behind her mom, is getting some while Haku is not?

She let out a groan at the unfairness of it.

"Haku?"

That familiar tone! Haku turned around and smiled.

Irina "Rin" Megurine was wearing a belly shirt and tight pair of jeans. Her hair was now black instead of that lovely shade of blonde she used to have. She also cut it short, it was just below her chin. Rin was wearing dark eye make-up, making her eyebrows look perfect! She was still short though, had that same freckled nose (although it was now pierced) and the same light blue eyes.

Rin was no longer cute, she was beautiful.

Haku hated it.

Next to her was a boy with blonde messy hair, he was not even an inch taller than Rin. He was cute but in a "little brother" way kind of cute. He had his arm around his shoulder, Haku had noted.

"Hello Rin, haven't seen you for a while! What's up!?"

She stood up to give Rin a hug. She smiled as she returned it.

"Ah nothing much man. Oh this is Nero! My boyfriend. Nero that's Haku."

"Hey."

Haku nodded her head and give him a tight smile. "Hello…" She said in a low voice.

She suddenly felt out-of-place and well… a bit awkward, she just wasn't good around new people. At least she had some sort of comfort, that form of comfort being Rin.

"I just brought him up here so you can meet him. He's got to soccer practice." Rin then turned to Nero. "Do you have to go now?"

"Just got a text from mom saying to hurry the fuck up, so yeah. Gotta go now."

He gave her a quick peck on her lips and smiled. He then whispered something in her ear to which she pushed him away.

"Whatever, just get out of here!"

Haku began to twirl her hair glad that he was finally gone. '_What a cute couple. Wonder if I can get something like that…'_

Rin turned to Haku with a grin, she then grabbed Haku's hand and began to drag her. "Come on let's catch up outside!"

"Oh-ok… why?"

She pushed open the doors, Rin then reached for something in her bag and put the object in her mouth. Haku gasped. Was she…? No. She can't be!

"Want one?" She asked as she blew out smoke.

Haku had to admit that the way she blew it out looked pretty badass. She coughed and shook her head.

"No thanks… I thought you hated smoking?"

Rin shrugged. "Eh. I've done worse."

_What the hell_? Haku let out a nervous laugh.

"You? Like what smoke pot?"

Rin only smiled, it grew larger and larger at Haku's horrified face. She threw her cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

"Oh boy just wait for tonight. We're going to have fun, you're going to love it. You remember Neru?"

Haku nodded her head. How could she have forgotten about her. She was nice but obsessed with her cellphone. Haku wondered if that girl was still obsessed with it.

"What about her?" She asked.

"We are going to meet up with her. One of her friends, Miku I think, is going to have a small party tonight! Well… more like a get together, only 10 people are going. You, me and Neru are going."

"Oh. Sounds cool."

She nodded her head, happy with Haku's approval. "Ok, let me just text Neru. Trust me Haku! It'll be awesome!"

Poor Haku Yowane was shaking like a leaf. Her stomach was killing her, like was going to vomit at any second. She gave her a nervous smile.

"I can hardly wait," She said in an unsure tone.

* * *

><p>Alright, first chapter is done… I promise it will be longer from here on out. This was just an introduction sort of chapter. Anyway tell me what you think, I have many ideas for this story. I'm just not too sure about continuing it. Also if you want to ask the characters questions because…. because I've been on tumblr and I am influenced by the number of funny ask blogs.<p>

Oh and fun fact! Haku, Nero and Rin in this story are based on people I actually know! It's what I love about Vocaliod fan fiction, you can manipulate their personality into anything you want. I decided to base it off the crazy people that I know, so in a way it's a true story? Well not really… when shit hits the fan everything will change. So enjoy this little look into Rin's everyday life. Also why Rin is called Irina Megurine instead of the old Rin Kagamine… that will come into play later. *evil smile* oh yes I have many plans for this story.


End file.
